


Erkenntnisse

by TLen



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Folge: 2x3 The Matchmaker (Der Kuppler) -  Frasier sieht, dass sich Daphne, die Physiotherapeutin seines Vaters,  einsam fühlt. Kurzerhand lädt er den neuen Geschäftsführer des Senders, bei dem er arbeitet, Tom Duran, zum Essen ein, um ihn mit Daphne zu verkuppeln. Was Frasier nicht mitbekommt, Tom ist schwul und versteht die Einladung in eine ganz andere Richtung.Natürlich klärt sich in der Serie alles auf, aber bei mir bekommen die Jungs ein Happy End. Ich fand sie einfach ein zu süßes Paar.





	Erkenntnisse

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Sie sind süß, wenn Sie so nervös sind.“ Toms Worte hallten noch immer in Frasiers Ohren wieder. Er räusperte sich nervös. Himmel, wie sagte man seinem Boss, dass das alles ein einziger, großer Irrtum, ein totales Missversändnis war? Besonders, wenn man seinen Job gern behalten wollte. Und ihn ja eigentlich auch ganz nett fand. Nur halt nicht in diese eine Richtung.

„Dann muss ich ja im Moment geradezu umwerfend sein“, stotterte er und krampfte seine schweißnassen Hände in die Rückenlehne des Stuhls. Er wagte es nicht, Duran anzusehen, während er noch immer nach den richtigen Worten für eine möglichst höfliche Abfuhr suchte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte und eine Stimme sanft an seinem Ohr wisperte. „Es ist in Ordnung, vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich bin auch nervös.“

„Aber ich…“

„Sssch“ Ein Finger legte sich sanft für einen Augenblick auf seinen Mund, dann schlangen sich starke Arme um seine Brust.

„Ist es wegen deinem Bruder?“, fragte Tom leise an Frasiers Ohr.

“Niles? Was ist mit ihm?“

“Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, weil er sich den ganzen Abend so abweisend benahm. Ich dachte, er hat ein Problem mit unserer Homosexualität. Aber er hat mir versichert, er hat kein Problem mit uns“, erklärte Tom.

„Du… Sie haben was, Mr. Duran?“ Um Gottes Willen! Nicht auszudenken, was er sich künftig alles an Sticheleien gefallen lassen würde müssen, wenn Niles ihn nun für schwul hielt. 

Frasier versuchte sich in der Umarmung umzudrehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Tom wieder fand. Er schluckte nervös und starrte auf den leicht geöffneten Mund, der sich seinem Gesicht näherte.

„Du“, flüsterte er. „Es heißt du… und Tom.“ Die Lippen streiften über Frasiers Wange, um dann mit leichtem Nachdruck auf seinem Mund zu verharren. Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte Frasier, dass sich seine Lippen öffneten und er die Geste wiederholte.

„Wir können zu mir gehen, wenn du… ich meine, wegen deinem Vater..:“, bot Tom anschließend an.

Frasier schüttelte den Kopf. „Du… du verstehst…“

Wieder stoppte Tom ihn mit einem Finger auf den Mund. Frasier brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihm aufging, dass er mit seiner Zunge darüber leckte, hastig schloss er den Mud wieder.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, nach einer schmerzhaften Trennung wieder Vertrauen zu fassen“, sagte er. „Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich so schnell wieder jemand finde, der so wunderbar ist. Aber ich hatte Glück.“

Seine linke Hand streichelte über Frasiers spärlicher werdendes Haar. Seine Rechte wanderte in zärtlichen Kreisen über den Rücken.

Verdammt, dachte Frasier, was soll’s. Tom war nett, attraktiv und gebildet. Sie hatten eindeutig gemeinsame Interessen. Er hatte schon wesentlich schlechtere Dates gehabt. Und sein Körper hatte längst seine eigene Entscheidung getroffen, wie ihm bewusst wurde, als er seine Arme um Tom schlang und ihn für einen richtigen Kuss an sich zog. 

///

„Das war… wow“, murmelte Frasier, als sich Tom vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog.

„Ist das ein psychiatrischer Fachausdruck?“, fragte Tom lächelnd und küsste Frasier zärtlich in den Nacken. 

„In dem Fall ja“, erwiderte Frasier.

„Na dann sage ich wow, wow und noch mal wow.“ Nachdem er das Kondom abgestreift, verknotet und auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte, kuschelte sich Tom schnell wieder an Frasiers Rücken, den linken Arm über seine Brust drapiert. 

Frasier seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück in Toms Umarmung, den Kopf an der Schulter des anderen Mannes. Er wusste nicht, wann er sich zum letzten Mal so wohl gefühlt hatte. Tom war ein einfühlsamer und zärtlicher Liebhaber gewesen, so sanft und vorsichtig, als er in ihn eindrang, dass Frasier total vergaß, dass er so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte und jetzt vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunk wäre, um in Panik zu verfallen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. 

Es war schön gewesen, sich einmal einfach fallen zu lassen und verwöhnt zu werden, statt selbst stets der aktive Part sein zu müssen. Und auf einmal machte alles einen Sinn. Seine nicht wirklich befriedigende Ehe mit Lilith, in der er so häufig das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas Entscheidendes fehlen würde, vor allem im Bett, seine zwar wenigen, aber umso schneller gescheiterten Beziehungen vor- und hinterher. 

„Ich muss dir was gestehen“, sagte er leise. Hoffentlich war Tom jetzt nicht enttäuscht, dass er ihn unter ganz falschen Voraussetzungen eingeladen hatte. Aber er wollte es nicht verschweigen. Lügen waren nie eine gute Basis für eine Beziehung, welcher Art auch immer, das wusste er nur zu gut.

Toms Hand malte beruhigende Kreise auf Frasiers Brust. „Was ist, Darling?“ Er hauchte einen Kuss auf sein Ohr.

„Ich hatte dich eingeladen, weil ich dich mit Daphne verkuppeln wollte“, gestand Frasier.

„Oh“, machte Tom. „Du hast nicht bemerkt, dass ich schwul bin? Aber ich dachte die ganze Zeit, du flirtest mit mir.“

„Ich habe ja bis heute nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich es bin“, gestand Frasier.

Nun war Tom wirklich überrascht. „Das war dein erstes Mal? Aber deine gescheiterte Beziehung?“

„War mit meiner Ex-Frau.“ Frasier griff nach Tom Hand auf seiner Brust, hielt sie fest, als fürchtete er, der andere Mann könnte sie nach seiner Enthüllung wegziehen und damit aus seinem Leben verschwinden.

„Du verklagst mich aber jetzt nicht wegen sexueller Belästigung oder so?“, wollte Tom wissen.

Frasier drehte sich herum, so dass er Tom in die Augen sehen konnte. Was noch vor Stunden unmöglich schien, lag auf einmal ganz klar vor ihm. Er lächelte. „Du kannst mich so oft und so lange belästigen, wie du willst.“ Er küsste Tom. „Ich finde, ich habe viel nachzuholen.“

///

„Mrs. Moon, sagen Sie ihrem Liebhaber, er soll gefälligst Rücksicht auf mich nehmen. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf.“ Äußerst brummig begrüßte Martin Crane am Morgen seine Physiotherapeutin.

„Ich soll was?“, wunderte sich Daphne stirnrunzelnd.

„Na das Gestöhne und Gejuchze letzte Nacht und heute Morgen war ja nicht auszuhalten“, erwiderte Crane.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Crane, ich war ganz brav allein in meinem Bett.“

„Aber, wer hat dann…“ Sie sahen sich beide an und grinsten im gleichen Augenblick, als der Groschen fiel.

„Ihr Sohn“, sagte Daphne.

„Und dieser Managertyp, der gestern Abend zum Essen da war“, ergänzte Martin. „Ich wusste gleich, dass mit dem was nicht stimmt.“

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Niles spazierte, wie immer uneingeladen, herein. „Hey Leute, was gibt es Neues?“, fragte er als er die konsternierten Gesichter sah.

„Dein Bruder ist schwul“, erklärte sein Vater.

Niles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist doch nichts Neues. Lasst uns frühstücken.“ 

Ohne darauf zu warten, ob die anderen ihm folgten, machte er sich Richtung Küche auf.

///

„Die Luft ist rein“, sagte Frasier, als er mit Tom in die Stube trat. 

„Ich seh dich im Sender.“ Tom schlang seine Arme um Frasier und küsste ihn. „Und sei pünktlich, sonst wird dein Boss sauer.“

„Du…“ Frasier räusperte sich. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn…“

„Keine Bange, ich habe nicht vor, unsere Beziehung an die große Glocke zu hängen und zum Sendergespräch zu werden“, unterbrach Tom ihn. „Aber ich würde mich heute Abend gern für die Einladung revanchieren und dich bei mir verwöhnen. In jeder Hinsicht.“

Sie küssten sich erneut, wurden aber von einem Räuspern unterbrochen.

Frasier fuhr herum und sah seinen Vater nebst Bruder und Daphne grinsend in der Tür zur Küche stehen. Warum auch nicht?, dachte er, Angriff ist schließlich die beste Verteidigung.

Er räusperte sich und griff nach Toms Hand. Der drückte die seinige beruhigend. „Ich bin schwul“, erklärte Frasier frei heraus.

„Wissen wir“, erwiderte Daphne und verschwand in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

„Erzähl was Neues“, sagte Niles und boxte ihn in die Seite, während er an ihm vorbei zur Wohnungstür ging.

„Aber…“, begann Frasier.

„War doch klar. Wer lieber Opern hört statt Baseball zu kucken kann ja nicht normal sein“, meinte Martin und hinkte aus dem Raum. 

„Tröste dich“, Tom lächelte ihn an. „Meine Familie wusste es auch vor mir. Ich habe gehört, man selbst merkt es immer als Letzter.“

Frasier seufzte. „Aber ich bin Psychologe, wie sieht das denn aus?“ 

Ende


End file.
